1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a program for displaying, for the same setting screen operated by an operator who executes an application, the content of a currently displayed setting screen (current setting screen) through a series of screen transition operations from a previously displayed setting screen (previous setting screen).
2. Description of the Related Art
In changing system settings using a graphical user interface (GUI) for system management, warning messages are sometimes displayed for attracting user's attention. For the system of complicated application programs, preconditions for changing the settings are complicated, and thus, a plurality of warning messages are sometimes displayed on one setting screen (also simply referred to as “screen”).